1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a smell-removing and deodorizing agent having an excellent effect for removing bad smells generated in lavoratories, dust bins, cattle stalls and the like, especially odors of mercaptans, hydrogen sulfide, ammonia and amines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods have heretofore been adopted for removing bad smells of mercaptans, hydrogen sulfide, ammonia and the like. Acrylic acid alkyl esters (such as lauryl methacrylate) are used as chemical deodorizing agents in various fields. These deodorizing agents are effective for removing bad smells of lower alkyl amines such as dimethyl amine, but they fail to remove bad smells of mercaptans and hydrogen sulfide.